El Último Verano
by Konata MT
Summary: Al fin es verano y se acabaron las clases, cualquiera celebraría tal hecho, pero... ¿y si es la última vez que podrás ver a tus amigos y a la persona que amas? Esto le pasó a Kagami, quien se iría a estudiar la universidad lejos de sus amigas y este sería tal vez su último verano con ellas y, especialmente, con Konata
1. El secreto peor guardado

Un día soleado en un 10 de julio, dadas aproximadamente las 3 en punto de la tarde, quizás unos minutos adicionales por la tarea que Kuroi-sensei dicto antes de que todos pudieran salir del aula y así dar por terminado, en el caso de los estudiantes de tercero, al último día de clases de la preparatoria; Konata, Tsukasa y Miyuki salieron al patio y, a diferencia de sus demás compañeros del salón que salieron disparados a toda velocidad a sus casas para empezar a disfrutar en cuanto antes de sus vacaciones, se quedaron en el patio, para esperar a Kagami, quien aun se encontraba en clase.

Esperaron más o menos 10 minutos, hasta que escucharon el eco de los pasos de alguien apresurado acercándose por el pasillo que da al salón de Kagami.

— Lamento llegar tarde — dijo Kagami jadeando de lo rápido que corrió para alcanzar a sus amigas.

— No te preocupes, no tiene mucho que nosotras salimos tambien— comentó Miyuki.

Las cuatro inseparables amigas tomaron rumbo a sus respectivos hogares caminando muy despacio por que estaban concientes de la situación.

— ¿A que se debe que hayas salido tan tarde Kagamin?— dijo Konata en tono de burla — ¿será que te quedaste hablando con algún chico?

— ¡¿Qué dices Konata?!—contestó Kagami molesta.

— Pues que como hoy es el último día de clases tal vez los chicos se la pasaron pidiéndote tu número de teléfono como le sucedió a Miyuki.

Miyuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse con el comentario mientras Kagami la miró con cara de sorprendida.

— Bueno—dijo — pero es de esperarse que los chicos se sientan atraídos por Miyuki, ella es muy inteligente y amable, era la más popular de tu clase, por lo que era de esperarse.

— O quizás... tal vez haya sido por su pecho.

— ¡Konata!— Expreso Kagami después de darle un sape.

— ¡Kagami!— dijo Konata jadeando por el golpe que recibió.

— De... debes dejar de decir esa clase de tonterías.

Kagami, sonrojada, aun más que la misma Miyuki, cruzo los brazos y empezó a relatar mientras Miyuki y Tsukasa aceleraron poco a poco el paso.

— Y no, no me quede hablando con nadie, es solo que hicimos una actividad especial por ser el último día de clases, ya sabes donde pasas una hoja con tu nombre y los demás te escriben un mensaje.

— ¡Wow!, y de seguro que recibiste muchos mensajes lindos por parte de todos.

Kagami cambio su expresión de molestia en su rostro y agacho la cabeza.

— Pues...— levanto su cara y, con una sonrisa notoriamente forzada mientras con su dedo índice se rascaba la barbilla agrego— recibí algunos mensajes muy lindos de algunas compañeras.

— ¿Kagami?— dijo Konata con tono triste.

— ¿Qué?

El paso que llevaban era demasiado despacio, tan así que Miyuki y Tsukasa les llevaban una amplia ventaja, casi de una cuadra completa, como si se hubieran olvidado de que iban acompañadas, no seria raro ni la primera vez, debido a lo distraídas que estas son.

De cualquier forma, Konata interpreto la situación como que sus dos amigas querían dejarlas solas a Kagami y a ella.

— ¿En verdad recibiste muchos mensajes lindos?

Kagami, quien no esperaba que le preguntara de nuevo, respondió exaltada.

— ¡Pues claro que si!

Konata miró a Kagami, aun preocupada, por lo que Kagami, pensando la forma en que reacciono y al ver el gesto de su amiga, clavo la mirada al suelo, y con voz tenue y suave le hizo saber.

— De hecho... solo me pusieron cosas de no cambies o eres muy lista, ya sabes, lo que todo el mundo escribe para no tener problemas cuando no te conocen ni un poco y solo ponen lo que creen que eres.

— No tienes por que deprimirte Kagami— sonrió— yo si te conozco y se que eres muy tsundere.

— ¡Que no soy tsundere!— grito Kagami molesta, mientras su cara se ponía mas roja que el sol naciente de la bandera niponesa.

El rostro de Kagami no pudo evitar que Konata sonriera con una cara un tanto pervertida, a lo cual su amiga respondió poniéndose aun mas roja, es como cuando a una olla con agua hirviendo le subes aun mas la temperatura de la flama.

Tratando de controlar su furia, Kagami se dio cuenta que faltaban sus dos acompañantes y miro de un lado a otro en busca de ellas.

— Oye Konata.

— ¿Si Kagamin?

— ¿Dónde están Tsukasa y Miyuki?

— Están ah... —Konata volteo y apunto en dirección hacia delante de la calle, pero no había nadie — jeje... este... estaban delante de nosotras hace un instante.

— Esa Tsukasa tan distraída, probablemente ni siquiera se han de acordar ya de nosotras, tal vez incluso ya hasta hayan llegado a la estación.

— No te preocupes, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que las perdimos, probablemente aun no han llegado a la estación del metro, así que podemos irnos por un atajo que conozco para alcanzarlas allá.

Konata la miro suplicando que esta aceptara ir, y, al no tener más alternativa, Kagami accedió.

— Está bien

—¡Yay!

Konata la tomó de la mano y la llevo mas adelante por la calle hasta la entrada de un estrecho camino, que aparentaba ser una especie de callejón, no de esos tenebrosos donde en las películas siempre acorralan a los ladrones o donde se suele matar gente, sino de esos típicos pasadizos que salen en los animes donde hay escaleras de piedra y montones de cerezos alrededor, con flores colgando de los tejados de las casas, parecía como un escape de la urbe a un mundo de apariencia mas rústica y rural.

— ¿Segura que sabes a donde vamos Konata?

— ¡Si!, tu solo sigue caminando Kagamin.

—Y... ¿Por qué me llevas de la mano?

Konata se freno en seco y miró a Kagami, quien por lo repentino de la escena parecía asustada.

— Lo... lo siento jeje— dijo Konata mientras se frotaba el brazo y agachaba la mirada— no pensé que eso te molestaría.

Kagami, una vez mas, se sonrojo, y al igual que Konata, también bajo la vista.

—No, no es eso, es solo que...

Ambas levantaron la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron la una con la otra, los dos rostros, sorprendidos, volvieron a decaer enfocándose un poco mas hacia un lado que hacia abajo en sí. Las dos estaban completamente rojas debido a las circunstancias del momento, al estar solas paradas, una frente a la otra en la entrada de lo que parecía ser un pequeño parque.

— ¿Te das cuenta Konata? — expreso Kagami dirigiendo su mirada hacia la entrada del parque.

— ¿De qué?

—De que esta es quizás la última vez que caminos juntas, porque hoy es nuestro último día de clases, y quizás no nos volvamos a ver por la distancia en que estarán nuestras universidades.

Konata de nuevo bajo la mirada asimilando lo que Kagami le acababa de decir.

— Oye Kagami.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Y si entramos al parque a sentarnos un rato?

— Pero ¿y Tsukasa y Miyuki?

—Probablemente aun no se han dado cuenta de que no vamos con ellas, además, tienes razón, esta probablemente sea la ultima vez en que podamos caminar y estar juntas.

Kagami la miró y sonrió, pero Konata aun mantenía el rostro firme hacia el suelo.

—Está bien.

Kagami tomó a Konata de la mano, quien anonadada inmediatamente fijo su mirada hacia Kagami, en cuyo rostro resplandecía una sonrisa tan radiante, tal vez alguien olvido algún espejo u objeto brillante en el parque que reflejo el brillo del sol hacia los verdes ojos de Konata, cual sea que hubiese sido la razón, ella empezó a sentir una rara sensación en su pecho al ver tan incomparable imagen, que al mismo tiempo le llenaba de felicidad.

El parque era muy pequeño, apenas unos 5 árboles habitaban tan reducido espacio, eso sin contar las escasas dos jardineras en donde echaban raíces tales árboles. Las jardineras estaban rodeadas perimetralmente de flores de color rosa y blanco, en medio de ambas se podía contemplar un banco de madera pintado de blanco, un poco ya desgastado pero con espacio suficiente para dos personas, e incluso hasta para tres. Separando las jardineras había un estrecho sendero, hecho de pequeñas piedrecillas de río, de tonos pálidos que daban un ambiente de tranquilidad y un poco de nostalgia. En ambos jardines crecía pasto de un verde muy vivo, como si algún aficionado se encargara de regarlo como si se tratase de la cancha de un estadio de fútbol que recibirá la final de un importante torneo.

Tanto como Konata como Kagami no paraban de admirar el paisaje, que a pesar de ser tan reducido, no las dejaba de maravillar. Para sorpresa de ambas el lugar estaba completamente vacío y solo se podía percibir el sonido de los pájaros que habían anidado en las copas de los árboles.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia el banco dispuestas a tomar asiento, pero Konata se detuvo de golpe, para lo que Kagami pregunto.

— ¿Qué pasa Konata?

— Nada, es solo que...

Konata volteo a ver el tentador y fresco pasto verde, como si este le hablara a su mente para que ella se fuera a echar una siestecilla sobre él.

— Si, dime.

— Es que... ¿y si nos recostamos bajo aquel árbol?

Kagami desvió la mirada hacia el árbol, y al observar la acogedora sombra que descansaba bajo este no se puedo negar.

Empezó a pasar poco a poco el tiempo y ambas, recostadas bajo el más pequeño de los árboles del parque, miraban las nubes.

—Sabes Kagami —dijo Konata sin dejar de mirar tan hermoso panorama.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo extraño por una persona que quieres mucho, pero como que sientes que el cariño que esa persona te da no es del tipo que tu desearías?

— Mmm... no te entiendo bien Konata.

Konata giro hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Kagami, y aunque un poco insegura de lo que estaba a punto de decir, simplemente dejo que su corazón abogara por ella.

— O sea que quieres mucho a una persona a quien consideras tu amiga, pero tu la consideras como algo mas que solo amigos.

— Oh, ya entiendo.

— Mira — dijo Konata mientras apuntaba con su dedo hacia el cielo —, esa nube tiene forma de un zorro.

—Oye Konata, ¿Por qué siempre que hablamos a veces cambias de tema tan repentinamente?

—Es porque... — Konata desvió la mirada del cielo y volteo a ver hacia otro de los árboles del parque que estaba a su derecha.

— ¿Si?

Konata esta vez giró su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo, a donde se encontraba recostada, a escasos centímetros, Kagami.

—Pues porque siento que si seguimos hablando de ciertos temas voy a terminar confesándolo.

Kagami miró hacia los ojos de Konata, quien parecía estar un poco apachurrada. En sus ojos se pudo percatar de que ella tenia algo, parecía preocupación o a lo mejor y se trataba de miedo por sacar a luz tal secreto. Sin embargo, Kagami no pudo evitar las ansias de preguntar.

— ¿Confesar que?

Justo en ese momento, una fresca brisa baño el pequeño parque, era un viento un poco fuerte, tanto que las copas árboles comenzaron a tambalearse como si tuvieran vida y quisieran bailar balanceándose de un lado a otro. Las hojas secas caían y eran arrastradas sin rumbo fijo por la ventisca y una a una iban finalmente aterrizando en algún lugar aleatorio. La repentina corriente de aire se detuvo casi inmediatamente y el ruido de las hojas de los árboles rozándose unas con otras dejo de oírse, para dejar el escenario a los pájaros cantores que recién llegaban para cuidar de sus nidos.

Konata se levanto para sentarse, acomodo sus brazos sobre sus piernas cruzadas e hizo un poco su cabeza hacia el frente sin dejar de fijar su vista hacia abajo. En sus manos jugueteaba con una hoja, que mientras permanecían acostadas fue a parar a su mejilla que, a diferencia de las demás, aun estaba muy verde. Kagami también se levanto, solo que, a diferencia de su compañera, ella se recargo en sus dos brazos, dejando caer su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás mientras flexionaba ligeramente su pierna derecha, clavo su mirada hacia Konata esperando una respuesta, pero esta no llegaba.

— ¿Konata?

Hubo un profundo silencio entre las dos, inclusive las aves cesaron de cantar, solo se podía percibir el silbido del viento que amenazaba con regresar. Kagami agacho la cabeza en dirección a su lado izquierdo, resignada de esperar esa respuesta.

— Confesar que...

Kagami inmediatamente presto su completa atención a Konata y se percato que de sus ojos estaban cerrados, y de ellos brotaban lentamente pequeñas gotas de agua.

— Confesar que... te... ¡TE AMO!

Konata no puedo resistir mas y rompió en llanto, por su lado Kagami quedo completamente desconcertada y sonrojada, aunque tenia una sensación de realmente querer escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su acompañante.

— Konata... ¿es en serio? —dijo incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Si, si lo es, desde hace mucho tiempo he sentido esto por ti, pero he tenido miedo de mostrarlo, porque es algo raro no crees, que una chica se enamore de otra chica que es su mejor amiga, pensé que si se te lo decía ya no querrías estar ni hablar conmigo nunca mas.

Kagami no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero aun menos lo que sentía al oírlas, le era imposible dejar de sonreír, su corazón se lleno de un inmensa alegría y de sus cristalinos y azules ojos las lagrimas se hicieron presentes.

— ¡Konata! —al igual que Konata el llorar se volvió algo inevitable — yo... yo... ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!

A pesar de haberlo dicho, Kagami seguía aun desconcertada por la situación, empezó a secarse las lagrimas de sus pestañas con las mangas de su uniforme cuando de pronto sintió como dos brazos la acogieron con fuerza y empezó a sentir como su hombro se humedecía, era Konata, cuyas lagrimas brotaban incesantes de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas para finalmente acabar en el hombro derecho de Kagami.

— ¡Kagami!, ¿Por qué si sentías esto por mi, nunca me lo dijiste?

—Por la misma razón que tu no lo hiciste, tenia miedo y creí que tal vez estos sentimientos eran solo una ilusión.

— Kagami...

Ambas permanecieron abrazadas, mientras que al mismo tiempo lloraban ya que ninguna podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de la otra. El viento no se hizo esperar más y retorno con una fuerza considerablemente baja en comparación a su antecesor, pero aun así era suficiente para agitar las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban tan preciosa escena. A pesar de esto, el aire no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para derribar las hojas en lo alto, pero si la necesaria para arrastrar a aquellas que ya habían encontrado un lugar en el suelo.

Después de un momento dejaron de abrazarse y se apartaron la una de la otra un poco, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, mientras veían las rojas mejillas causadas por la irritación que genera la sal en las lágrimas en el rostro de cada una.

— ¿Konata?

— ¿Kagami?

Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo, casi en perfecta sincronía. Un silencio prácticamente absoluto se adueño del parque, de no ser por el leve sonido de la brisa que continuaba soplando muy lejos de poder percibirse.

Las dos miraron fijamente los ojos de su igual, el brillo de los hermosos ojos verdes de Konata era simplemente celestial y majestuoso, y los cristalinos ojos azules de Kagami reflejaban una hermosura y brillo tal que ganas de llorar de nuevo le dieron a Konata al ver tan esplendorosos diamantes.

Después, sin que su cuerpo pudiera resistirse, sus labios comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, sus ojos se cerraban muy despacio en el recorrido, miles de pensamientos pasaban por sus mentes, todos ellos relacionados con el momento presente.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, ambas habían finalizado el recorrido, un poco asustadas se apartaron lentamente, a una distancia considerablemente corta. No fue por mucho, ya que lo mismo que las impulso anteriormente a cometer ese acto exigía que se repitiera, y como la vez anterior, nuevamente el cuerpo fue derrotado, pero esta vez prevaleció la razón. Y así fue, ambas se besaron de nuevo una y otra vez, conforme este "impulso" las obligaba.

Mas tarde llegaron a la estación, en donde para sorpresas de las dos estaban Miyuki y Tsukasa esperando después de casi cuatro horas. Estaban dormidas en una banca en donde se espera el metro, Miyuki recargada sobre Tsukasa, quien descansaba cómodamente en las piernas de su amiga.

A las dos enamoradas les dio pena despertarlas después de haberlas hecho esperar tanto, pero ya era muy tarde y estaba por oscurecer, así que con pena y todo acabaron con tan conmovedora situación.

— ¿Emmm?... ¿Qué?... —dijo Miyuki bostezando— ¿Qué hora son?

— Falta cuarto para las 8 —contesto Konata con un tono de timidez, pero a la vez de burla.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron tanto Miyuki como Tsukasa.

— No pensé que fueran a tardar tanto, yo le dije a Yuki-san que esto no era una buena idea.

— ¿Idea? —pregunto Kagami.

— jeje emmm... si, yo le dije a Tsukasa-san que como esta iba a ser la ultima vez que regresemos juntas de la escuela ustedes dos debían pasarla bien juntas.

Kagami se sonrojo por comploto y molesta pregunto.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con pasarla bien juntas?!

— Emmm... yo... este... —Miyuki se sonrojo también al no saber como explicar lo que evidentemente sabe que paso.

— Kagami, no te molestes con Miyuki —interrumpió Konata — de hecho... yo se lo pedí.

Kagami bajo los hombros y miro a su amada.

— Konata...

— ¡Pero de que hablan! —preguntó gritando Tsukasa.

— Yo creo que eso sería mejor que te lo explique tu hermana Tsukasa —replicó Miyuki.

— Entonces... ¿Miyuki sabe lo que pasó Konata?

— Si, lo... siento

Kagami volteo a ver a Konata, quien por la disculpa bajo la mirada. Sonrió, la tomo del hombro y le dijo.

— No tienes porque disculparte, de hecho...

Kagami desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda.

— ¿Kagami?

Regreso su mirada hacia la de Konata y sonriendo le dijo.

— Después de todo, si no lo hubieras hecho no hubiera pasado lo que paso.

Inmediatamente abrazó a Konata con mucha ternura y murmurándole al oído le dijo.

— Muchas gracias Konata, muchas gracias por sentir esto por mí.

Konata quedo paralizada por un instante, y al asimilar lo que escucho, no puedo evitar sonreír y también se dispuso a tomar entre sus brazos a Kagami.

Todo el melodrama del momento llamo la atención de sus dos acompañantes, quienes preguntaban incesantemente sobre lo que había ocurrido allá, pero ninguna de las dos quiso revelar tan especial momento.

Media hora mas tarde todas llegaron a sus respectivos hogares. En casa de Miyuki no hubo problemas por las tan altas horas que marcaba el reloj, gracias a que aviso con antelación a sus padres que llegaría tarde, de igual manera, Tsukasa tampoco tuvo problemas sobre ello. Pero es diferente el caso de Konata, ya que al llegar a su casa encontró a su padre muy preocupado.

— ¡KONATA!— exclamó — ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

— Jeje este... estaba con mis amigas, como hoy fue el último día de clases, pensamos en pasear un rato juntas.

— ¡¿Y por qué no avisaste?!

— Es que... olvide mi celular aquí en la casa.

Su padre suspiro y bajo el tono de voz por una más suave, aliviado de saber que no le había pasado nada a Konata.

— Bueno, supongo que comiste algo por ahí.

El estomago de Konata rechinó en ese momento mientras sonreía desvergonzadamente.

Cenaron comida china que habían comprado hace un par de días y que decidieron guardarla por haber estado satisfechos en aquel entonces.

Mas tarde se fueron a acostar, a pesar de no ser la costumbre de Konata, era aun temprano, no pasaban de las 11 de la noche, pero algo no la dejaba dormir, no paraba de pensar en lo ocurrido ese día con Kagami. Mientras tanto, en casa de Kagami, esta pasaba por lo mismo, por la mente de ambas predominaban pensamientos de preocupación de lo que podría pasar el día siguiente, sin embargo no podían evitar estar contentas por tal acontecimiento.

Entre un pensamiento tras otro, el cansancio comenzó a apoderarse de ellas lentamente hasta que cayeron rendidas por el sueño.


	2. La primera cita

El sol salio por el horizonte, las aves comenzaron a cantar incesantemente anunciando el amanecer por toda la calle, los delicados y deslumbrantes rayos del Sol entraron sin permiso a la habitación de Kagami, quien dormía, soñando con su amada sobre los hechos del día anterior. Poco a poco los rayos recorrieron su cuerpo, cubierto por calidas cobijas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a sus ojos, interrumpiendo con tan hermoso sueño.

Kagami se levanto y bostezando frotó sus ojos con su puño izquierdo, mientras estiraba su brazo derecho e inmediatamente miró la hora en el reloj que colgaba de su pared, eran poco más de las 8 de la mañana. Se puso de pie y se encamino a tomar un baño.

Mas tarde, cerca de dos horas después, en casa de Konata, quien recién se despertaba debido a que de tanto pensar en lo que vivió con Kagami el día anterior no pudo dormir hasta tarde. Se levantó, se vistió un poco deprisa al percatarse de la hora, se peino y fue a preparar el desayuno para su padre.

— Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Yutaka? — preguntó Konata mientras se sentaba a ver la tele con su padre en el comedor.

— Fue a quedarse a casa de una de sus amigas, dijo que regresaría en la tarde — respondió mientras no perdida ni un solo detalle de las noticias que salían por la tele.

— ¿A casa de Minam...

De pronto, interrumpiendo a Konata, sonó el teléfono. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a contestar, esperando que fuera...

— ¿Bueno?

— ¿Konata? — contestó una voz un tanto tímida.

— ¿Kagami?, ¿Qué ocurre?

— Este... yo... ¿Cómo estas?

Konata no puedo evitar sonreír y contestó en tono de burla.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Kagamin?

— ¡Cállate!, a parte de que me preocupo por ti llamándote.

— Jeje lo siento, iba a llamarte en la mañana, pero lo olvide por completo.

— ¡Tonta!, bueno, como sea, te... te quería preguntar si...

— ¿Si salíamos juntas? — se adelantó Konata, sin retirar su tono de voz burlón.

— ¡Cállate! — exclamo molesta Kagami por el teléfono

— Jeje está bien, y ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos Kagamin? — dijo Konata casi cantando.

— Pues... este... al... centro comercial

— Vaya, que original Kagami — nuevamente, en tono de burla.

— ¡Cállate!, entonces... nos vemos en la estación del tren en una hora, ¿ok?

— Está bien

Konata colgó el teléfono, y aunque pareciera que no tenia miedo o desconfianza al hablar con Kagami por teléfono, los nervios la consumían por dentro al no saber como comportarse con ella cuando la viera, después de todo, ninguna de las dos había tenido novio antes. Tantos eran los nervios de Konata que olvidó la conversación con su padre y fue a darse una "manita de gato" al espejo. Por su mente no dejaban de pasar pensamientos sobre lo que le diría al verla, o de cómo debería tratarla o hablarle.

Ella nunca se había sentido así, nunca le había importado lo que pudiera decir Kagami de su forma de ser, aun a pesar de sentir esto por ella, pero ese pequeño paso en el que revelas tus sentimientos a ese ser querido la hizo sentirse nerviosa el solo pensar en ella, aun a pesar de ser correspondida.

Por su parte, Kagami estaba aun más alterada, tenía miedo, ni ella misma sabia de que exactamente.

— Después de todo solo se trata de Konata — pensaba.

El tiempo pareció irse volando y cuando las dos se dieron cuenta el reloj ya marcaba la 1 PM, faltaban 20 minutos para la hora de la cita, tiempo que tardaban cada una de ir de sus casas a la estación, ambas apenas pisaban las entradas de sus hogares, y sentían como si algo las jalara para regresar a la comodidad de sus hogares, pero pudo más la emoción de verse de nuevo, a pesar de que lo hicieron apenas ayer.

Kagami llegó un poco antes que Konata, al llegar volteo de un lado a otro buscando a su enamorada, pero al no encontrarla dedujo acertadamente que esta no había llegado, por lo que se sentó a esperarla en una de las bancas que estaban cerca de unas maquinas expendedoras de refresco.

Pasaron solo un par de minutos cuando Konata se hizo aparecer, llego jadeando de la carrera que se lanzó para llegar a tiempo. Se detuvo justo frente a Kagami y le dijo mientras se frotaba la nuca.

— Lamento llegar tarde Kagamin — entre jadeos preguntó — ¿llevas mucho esperando?

Konata se sentó junto a ella mientras seguía respirando con fuerza. Kagami se sonrojo inmediatamente al tenerla tan cerca y con tono tímido contestó.

— No... Acabo de llegar también, no te preocupes.

Konata la volteo a ver, estaba nerviosa y su rostro se veía tan reluciente y hermoso, aún más que la última vez que se vieron, o al menos es lo que Konata pensó.

— Vaya, ¿Dónde quedó la Kagami tsundere que conozco? — dijo Konata bromeando, aunque en su voz se podía percibir un poco de inseguridad, muy extraña en ella.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no soy tsundere! — contestó Kagami sonrojada aún, pero esta vez en su voz no se percibía molestia o enfado, gracias a que se sentía igual que Konata.

— Esa es mi Kagamin.

Konata, muy repentinamente, abrazó a Kagami, quien se quedó inmóvil por el impacto de tal acto. Ella trataba de volver a tener confianza en sí misma cuando estaba con Kagami, por lo cual realizó dicho suceso, y obtuvo los resultados que esperaba.

Kagami se enrojeció a no poder más, se sentía muy apenada por lo que hacia Konata en pleno lugar público, aunque cabe mencionar que nadie le tomaba realmente interés a lo que sucedía.

— ¡Konata!, ¡¿Qué estas haciendo!? — dijo Kagami disimuladamente.

Konata la soltó y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, y con tristeza miró a Kagami.

— Lo siento.

Kagami suspiró y expresó.

— No tienes que disculparte, es solo que... la gente va a ver raro que hagamos esa clase de cosas, podrían pensar que...

— ¿Qué somos pareja?

Kagami se volvió a poner roja.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta calma!? — dijo susurrando.

— Pues yo no le veo nada de malo.

— No es malo, es solo que...

— ¿Qué que Kagamin?

El metro llego casi como un héroe para salvar a Kagami, quien se sintió muy aliviada, o al menos hasta que Konata se dispuso a tomarla de la mano para abordar su transporte.

— ¡Vamos Kagami!, no tienes porque sentir pena ni vergüenza de estar conmigo.

Kagami se percato de la hermosa sonrisa de Konata, y entre pensamientos se dio cuenta de que su compañera tenia razón, no había motivo para sentirse avergonzada por lo que estaba pasando, después de todo así es el amor, y además no debía importarle lo que los demás pensasen sobre ella, solo importaba la opinión de su amada.

Al abordar, corrieron con suerte al encontrar dos asientos vacíos, se sentaron juntas y Konata, quien había superado ya su nerviosismo, abrazó el brazo izquierdo de Kagami durante todo el viaje, mientras platicaban sobre sus últimos días en la escuela.

Kagami aun se sentía un poco nerviosa por tener a Konata aferrada a su brazo, pero al mismo tiempo esto la llenaba de alegría, mientras hablaban no podía despegar su mirada de Konata. El verla la hacia sentir tranquilidad e inmensa felicidad.

No tardaron mucho hasta que llegaron a su destino. Konata, muy emocionada, tomó la mano de Kagami y casi arrastrándola salieron del vagón.

— ¡Espera Konata! — exclamó — no tan rápido.

— Lo siento — miró a Kagami y con una sonrisa le dijo— es que no puedo aguantar las ansias de pasar el día contigo.

Kagami sonrió, escuchar eso la inundó de regocijo.

Ambas fueron al centro comercial, Konata no podía soltar la mano de Kagami, quien a pesar de disfrutarlo, no evitó el apenarse al ver pasar a la gente, aunque rara vez esta les prestaba atención.

Una vez ya en el centro comercial, pasaron a ver una que otra tienda de ropa, Kagami se probó muchas prendas distintas mientras Konata fungía como juez, una vez que encontró el atuendo perfecto se invirtieron los papeles y esta vez Kagami calificaba el vestuario de su enamorada.

Siguieron caminando por los extensos pasillos de la plaza hasta que se toparon con una tienda de anime. Konata no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a los mangas que tenían en venta. Trató de buscar alguno que pudieran disfrutar las dos e, irónicamente, encontró uno de genero yuri, cuando se lo enseño a Kagami se puso roja de la pena, aunque también ella aprovecho para buscar novelas ligeras, y en un vano intento, trato de convencer a Konata de comprar una y leerla. Tras andar husmeando por un buen rato, solo llevaron un par de novelas ligeras y de mangas, entre los cuales se incluía el de yuri.

Al salir de la tienda continuaron con su travesía a través de las tiendas, casi no entraban a ninguna, pero eso no impedía que dieran un vistazo a los productos que vendían en los vitrales de cada una de ellas.

Y así continuaron hasta que se toparon con una cafetería. Kagami, sin pensarlo dos veces invitó a su acompañante a tomar un café, y obviamente esta aceptó.

El local donde se ubicaba la cafetería daba la finta de ser un poco humilde, pero de diseño elegante, con sus macetas rodeando las mesas donde la gente disfrutaba de sus bebidas y postres, además contaba con unos balconcitos para los que se sentían muy románticos, los cuales tenían una espectacular vista de los alrededores del centro comercial y parte de su estacionamiento. A Konata le pareció buena idea el tomar asiento en una de las mesas de estos balcones.

Las dos disfrutaban de la vista en lo que esperaban su orden. Konata solo pidió un café capuchino al igual que Kagami, que además también pidió algunos pastelillos.

— Que hermosa vista — dijo Kagami sin apartar sus ojos de la lejanía de los edificios.

— Si, muy hermosa — contesto Konata, quien en realidad estaba enfocada en Kagami, en cuyos ojos se percibía el reflejo del brillo del sol. Para Konata, sin lugar a duda, el ver su precioso rostro, con su mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, mientras su cabeza reposaba en su puño izquierdo. En su bella cara yacía una discreta sonrisa que a la vez era indescriptiblemente radiante. Esta escena superaba cualquier inimaginable vista que pudiese existir.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos y los dos cafés que ordenaron ya estaban en su mesa, junto con los pastelillos que Kagami no pudo evitar pedir, los cuales empezó a comer lentamente pero sin detenerse, uno a uno iban despareciendo para terminar trágicamente en su estomago.

Konata solo contemplaba a Kagami. Observaba detenidamente como mordía suavemente cada uno de los bocados que transportaba a sus labios de color rosa pálido. El cálido rostro de Kagami, quien saboreaba su postre en su boca y su blanca pero al mismo tiempo un poco rojiza piel no dejaban de maravillar a Konata.

Kagami, después de dar varios bocados a sus pastelillos levantó finalmente la mirada para percatarse de que era observada, al instante, su blanco rostro pasó a ser completamente rojizo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó tímidamente Kagami, quien pensaba que su rostro tenía alguna anomalía.

— Nada, es solo que... — Konata se sonrojó, pero no se dejó vencer por la presión del momento y agregó valientemente — te vez hermosa mientras comes Kagamin.

Una discreta sonrisa se dibujo entre las rojas mejillas de Konata y Kagami, al escuchar tal afirmación se sonrojó todavía más, y por la pena que sufrió al momento evitó rotundamente ver a su amada. Volteo incesantemente prestando su atención a cualquier cosa para que su mirada no se encontrara con la de Konata.

— ¡Kagamin! — dijo melódicamente — ¡Cuando te sonrojas te vez aun mucho más hermosa!

El corazón de Kagami se aceleró rotundamente al escuchar esas palabras, no tanto como cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de Konata en el parque, pero si a un ritmo considerable. La alegría y a su vez la vergüenza que experimentó en ese momento eran inmensos.

— ¡¿Qué cosas dices Konata?! — dijo en tono un poco violento.

— ¡Awww...! ¡Kagami tsundere ha regresado!

— ¡Cállate! — replicó Kagami un tanto molesta, pero se podía percibir amabilidad en su voz —, ya te he dicho que no soy tsundere.

Konata al ver la preciosa expresión de Kagami al decir eso último, empezó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, pues las miradas de ambas se encontraron en ese preciso instante. En los ojos de las dos se podía ver la imagen reflejada de la otra, el momento lo ameritaba y sin importar si alguien mas las veía se aproximaron la una a la otra lentamente hasta que sus bocas chocaron muy suavemente mientras los ojos de las dos permanecían cerrados. Konata alzó sus brazos y con sus manos tomó delicadamente la cabeza de Kagami y la sostuvo muy dócilmente.

Después de unos segundos Kagami reaccionó de golpe, y recordó que estaban en un lugar público, por lo que abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se aparto bruscamente de Konata.

En esta ocasión varias personas no pudieron evitar prestar su atención hacia lo que acontecía entre ellas dos, pues no es muy común encontrar a dos chicas besándose, pero fue solo momentáneamente, pues rápidamente regresaron cada uno a sus asuntos sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que atestiguaron.

— ¿Qué pasa Kagami? — preguntó Konata preocupada por la manera tan violenta en que reaccionó su amada.

— No es nada, es solo que... — echó un vistazo alrededor del local — no deberíamos hacer algo así en público, ¿Qué pensará la gente?

— Pues solo la verdad Kagamin — contestó mientras en su rostro se presentaba una hermosa sonrisa —. ¡Ya no tengo miedo de lo que todos puedan pensar, ¡TE AMO!, y por eso no me importa lo que los demás piensen, solo quiero estar contigo, a tu lado, para poderte llenar de abrazos y de todo este amor que siento por ti!

Tanto Kagami como Konata no podían creer lo que esta acababa de decir.

— Konata...

Kagami se sintió demasiado feliz por lo que escuchó, por lo que no puedo evitar que una hermosa sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

La luz del sol al atardecer baño la ciudad completa, tanto el cielo como las nubes, así como todo aquello que tocaban los rayos del incandescente astro se torno de un naranja rojizo suave. Nuestras protagonistas no se salvaron de tan fenomenal efecto luminoso, que lleno la escena de romanticismo y nostalgia.

— Tienes razón, no hay por que sentir pena o miedo de este amor que sentimos la una hacia la otra.

A pesar de no estar segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Kagami se levantó y caminó hasta estar al lado de la aún sentada Konata, se inclinó un poco para finalmente darle un beso en la boca a su amada.

El acto fue tan repentino que hasta la misma Konata, que había recuperado al fin toda la confianza en ella misma, quedó perpleja por tal acción, pero eso no evitó que lo disfrutara.

Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo se fue volando durante todo el día, pues el sol al fin finalizaba su trayectoria al final del horizonte y se había ocultado para dejar el firmamento a cargo de la dorada luna que esa noche resplandecía apenas un poco más arriba del horizonte contrario al que se escondió el astro diurno.

La amorosa pareja se apresuró para no ser reprendidas por llegar demasiado tarde, por lo que inmediatamente se encaminaron a la estación del metro.

Una vez ahí esperaron pacientemente su transporte en una de las bancas. Konata se recostó en el hombro izquierdo de Kagami, mientras sostenía su mano.

En lo que esperaban platicaron sobre cosas muy comunes, como animes, televisión, mangas, ropa, etc. Las dos parecían haber recobrado la confianza en ellas mismas y ya no aparentaban tener miedo de la opinión ajena, así como de echar las cosas a perder.

El tren no se hizo esperar por mucho tiempo, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, por lo que les tocó un vagón con escaso número de personas, que eran apenas unas tres sin contarlas a ellas. Obviamente se sentaron juntas, sin embargo Konata no soltó ni por un momento a Kagami, ni siquiera se distanció un mísero centímetro de ella.

Permanecieron calladas por unos minutos, contemplando la vista que ofrecían las ventanas del tren, en donde pasaban las luces de los faros de las calles simulando líneas de colores blancos, naranjas y azules, hasta que Konata interrumpió ese silencio.

— Oye Kagami...

— ¿Qué pasa Konata? — contestó Kagami con una voz muy dulce.

— Es solo que... — Konata se avergonzó un poco por lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero no se acobardó y agregó — aun no me has pedido que sea tu novia.

Kagami se sorprendió por lo que sus oídos acababan de oír, quedó completamente paralizada, sintió como un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, desde su espalda hasta su cabello.

— Este... yo... — respondió tartamudeando — este... emmm... este...

Konata tomó sus dedos índice y medio, y los coloco suavemente en los frágiles labios de Kagami, que inmediatamente guardo silencio.

— Kagamin, ¿te... gustaría ser mi novia?

Kagami se desbordó de felicidad por la pregunta, al grado de que le fue imposible contener las lágrimas, y en medio del llanto respondió.

— ¡Si Konata, si quiero!

Se abrazaron y finalmente se besaron, para ese momento el vagón ya estaba vacío, pues los tripulantes que acompañaban a la ahora oficial pareja habían desalojado el tren en la anterior estación.

— Jeje no tienes que hacer tanto drama por una pregunta así Kagami — dijo Konata sonriendo por el precioso acontecimiento.

— Es que... pensé que jamás te escucharía decir esas palabras — replicó Kagami mientras secaba sus lagrimas con sus manos, o al menos hasta que las manos de su novia aparecieron para hacerse cargo de dicho trabajo.

Faltaba ya poco para llegar a su destino, solo un par de minutos más y estarían en la estación. Konata estaba prácticamente durmiendo en el hombro de Kagami, que por su lado recargaba su cabeza sobre la de su pareja, abrazándola mientras acariciaba su cabello. No había música ni nada por el estilo para acompañarlas, solo el relajante ruido de las ruedas del tren pasando por las vías.

Al fin llegaron a la estación, Kagami despertó a Konata quien entre bostezos se levanto jalada de la mano por su dupla.

— Vamos Konata, ya llegamos.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una angelical imagen de Kagami, se veía tan radiante que pensó que aun seguía soñando, en su rostro su espectacular y hermosa sonrisa acompañadas por sus rojizas mejillas, su preciosa y pequeña nariz, sus ojos verdes que la miraban con cariño y dulzura, y su maravilloso cabello, en el que nunca dejaban de estar presentes sus dos coletas con su moño cada una, que sacaban a flote su inocencia. Definitivamente se trataba de un ángel.

Aun hipnotizada por lo que sus ojos presenciaban y sumándole también que aun seguía a medio dormir, Konata fue arrastrada por Kagami para desabordar el vagón antes de que el tren se decidiera a arrancar. Una vez que bajaron, las llantas del metro dejaron de estar estáticas para acelerar lentamente hasta que salió de la estación.

Nuevamente, se encontraban completamente solas, aunque en cierto grado el lugar se veía un poco tenebroso, pero ninguna prestó realmente atención a ello, puesto que solo les importaba que estaban junto a la persona que amaban.

— Bueno — dijo Kagami suspirando con angustia — aquí es donde nos separamos.

— ¿Eh? — contestó Konata sorprendida — ¿separarnos?

— Sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Pero... es peligroso que vayas tu sola a casa a estas horas de la noche.

Kagami se sonrojó un poco, pues en realidad si se sentía atemorizada por irse sola.

— Pero... ¿Y tú?

— No tienes de que preocuparte Kagamin, yo estoy acostumbrada a ir sola en la calle a cualquier hora, pero tú usualmente sales con tu hermana, seguro te da miedo irte sola ¿verdad?

— ¡Oye! — Kagami se molestó levemente por ese comentario, pero sabía que era cierto, por lo que miró a Konata, sonrió y agregó — Está bien Konata.

Konata le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no podía creer del todo que Kagami accediera tan fácilmente.

Caminaron a través de las oscuras calles hacia casa de Kagami, solo las acompañaba la luz de los faros y el tenue brillo de la ahora plateada luna que resplandecía en todo lo alto. Ninguna prestó ni la más mínima atención a esto, puesto que venían platicando sobre cosas simples, como lo que vieron en el centro comercial, o sobre programas de televisión, después de todo apenas en la mañana aún eran mejores amigas.

El tiempo y la distancia se les escapó muy rápido de las manos y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban frente a la casa de los Hiiragi, era momento de que cada una tomará su camino y se separaran.

— Bueno, ya llegamos.

— Si — respondió Kagami.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó del momento, a pesar de que hace unos instantes platicaban fluidamente.

— Bueno, debo entrar, adi...

— ¡Espera! — exclamó Konata mientras sujetó su mano para evitar su partida.

— ¿Qué ocurre Konata? — dijo Kagami sonrojada.

— ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? — preguntó preocupada Konata, pues recordó que su novia se iría lejos a estudiar, aunque realmente ese no fue el motivo para detener a Kagami.

— Mmm... que te parece... el miércoles — dijo Kagami sonriendo.

— ¡Si!, ¡el miércoles está bien! — respondió emocionada.

— Bueno, se esta haciendo noche, ¡adiós Konata!, ¡Te llamo más tarde ¿ok?!

Kagami dio media vuelta y antes de poder dar siquiera un paso Konata la detuvo de nuevo.

— ¿Ahora que pas...

Antes de poder terminar su pregunta Konata la besó en los labios. Los ojos de Kagami quedaron perplejos de momento, sin embargo empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco cuando asimiló lo que estaba pasando, pues esperaba que Konata lo hiciera desde que habían llegado.

Las dos permanecieron abrazadas besándose por un rato, finalmente se separaron despacio y cruzaron sus miradas y las dos sonrieron, juntaron sus frentes mientras se perdían en los ojos de su igual.

— Te amo Kagamin.

— Yo también te amo Konata.

A punto de repetir el beso, se encendió una luz que provenía de la casa.

— ¿Hermana?, ¿Eres tú? — cuestionó una voz que venía de adentro.

La pareja se miró a los ojos y se rieron tiernamente, no a carcajadas.

— ¡Si!, ¡Ya voy Tsukasa! — contestó Kagami gritando.

— Bueno, me voy Kagamin, sino mi papá me regañará de nuevo.

— Está bien, vete con cuidado, y... — sonrojada — gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa.

— No es nada Kagami.

Konata tomó las cosas que compró en la plaza y empezó a correr al percatarse de la hora.

— ¡Adiós Kagami! — gritó mientras corría volteando la cabeza para ver a su amada y levantado su brazo izquierdo, agitándolo de un lado a otro — ¡Nos vemos el miércoles!

— ¡Hasta el miércoles!

— ¡Te amo Kagamin!

Kagami puso roja al escuchar lo que su novia acababa de gritar, puesto que estaban frente a su casa.

— Hermana, ¿Qué tanto haces allá afuera? — preguntó la voz con preocupación.

— Ya voy Tsukasa — dijo Kagami observando a su amada desaparecer en la esquina de su calle.

— ¿No estaba Kona-chan contigo? — preguntó su hermana menor una vez que Kagami entró.

— Si, pero se fue a su casa.

— Mmm... ¿Y por qué no se quedó?

Kagami le explicó que la iban a regañar por lo que había pasado el día anterior. Mas tarde cenaron con el resto de su familia, vieron la televisión hasta que dieron las 11, puesto que eran vacaciones se podían dormir tarde sin problema alguno.

A Kagami le extrañó que nadie más que Tsukasa le preguntara a donde había ido, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Poco después le llamó a Konata para saber si llegó bien a su hogar y así fue.

Konata le comentó que su padre no la regaño esta vez debido a que aviso previamente que llegaría tarde, esto tranquilizó a Kagami. Las dos permanecieron poco más de dos horas hablando por teléfono, platicando sobre infinidad de cosas como siempre lo han hecho.

Finalmente el sueño se apoderó de ambas, el cual las obligó a colgar para recargar sus baterías que se desgastaron por el maravilloso día que vivieron. Ambas se fueron a dormir muy felices pensando en la hermosa relación que oficialmente inició ese día, y esperaban con ansias su siguiente cita.


	3. Un Día Lluvioso

Al recordar los días anteriores uno puede entender que las grises nubes estuvieran celosas, puesto a la incesante aparición en escena de cielos claros y despejados, por lo que hoy decidieron tomar posesión del firmamento dejando caer una leve tormenta desde muy temprano sobre los que desafortunadamente yacían bajo la flota del oscuro algodón grisáceo, tomando inadvertidas a todas sus victimas.

Al despertarse de su muy profundo sueño, Konata imaginó que era más temprano, puesto que el sol aun no asomaba sus deslumbrantes rayos por el horizonte. Menuda sorpresa se llevó al mirar el reloj de su recamara quien desvergonzadamente marcaba las 12 a.m.

Mientras tanto, Kagami, quien se despertó varias horas antes, miraba un poco impaciente por la ventana mientras almorzaba el depresivo pero a la vez hermoso clima que simulaba ser un diluvio que limitaba a nuestras protagonistas de poder estar una al lado de la otra, o al menos esos eran los pensamientos que al igual que la lluvia con las calles, inundaban la mente de Kagami, y si a eso le aunamos su inquietud sobre la situación de la universidad, pues ya faltaba muy poco tiempo para que se fuera lejos a estudiar y no paraba de imaginar el como seria su vida lejos tanto de su amada como de sus amigas y su hermana, quien debido a sus notas no pudo quedar en el mismo colegio que el de su hermana. Ella no podía parar de preocuparse sobre su vida social lejos de su casa, se preguntaba que tipo de amigos haría allá, si volvería a ver a sus amigas y sobre todo a su primera novia.

No muy lejos de ahí, Konata ni remotamente apegada a la idea de que hoy no vería a su amada, únicamente pensaba en pasar el día viendo anime, jugando videojuegos y leyendo algunos mangas aprovechando el mal clima que se presento de improviso. De una manera aterradoramente organizada, desarrollo un itinerario virtual en su mente de todo lo que haría hoy. Una vez planeado el día y estando a punto de comenzar, recordó de repente algo importante que estaba dejando pasar: Kagami.

De golpe pensó en irla a ver, pero el sonido de un fuerte trueno que estremeció a sus receptores, le hizo recordar el estado meteorológico actual, así que decidió llamar a su enamorada por teléfono para evitar el sacrificio de terminar empapada.

Si el reloj en el cuarto de Kagami no mentía eran ya poco más de las 2 p.m. y el día no daba indicios de querer mejorar y por el contrario, parecía que se avecinaba todavía lo peor. Kagami despejo un poco su mente y dejo de abrumarse por su porvenir, así que decidió acostarse un rato y leer algunas novelas ligeras como de costumbre, esperanzada de que el clima mejorara cuando al menos para el día de mañana. Estaba muy tranquila y concentrada leyendo cuando de pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Kagami dio un gran brinco de la cama y se lanzo a toda velocidad como fiera salvaje a contestar, esperanzada de que fuera ella quien llamaba. De un zarpazo tomó el teléfono y contesto agitada por tremenda carrera.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¡Hola Kagamin!

Al escuchar esa voz no pudo evitar desbordarse de regocijo, pues era de la persona que tanto esperaba.

— ¡Konata! — Respondió muy contenta.

Ambas platicaron por un buen rato principalmente por el clima que les impedía verse, a pesar de tener eso en cuenta, Konata preguntó burlonamente.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa Kagamin?

— Mmm… y… ¿Por qué no mejor tu vienes a la mía? — contestó tranquilamente aunque con un tono algo desafiante.

— Porque tú eres la que más necesita estar conmigo, ¿no es así, Kagamin?

Kagami se puso completamente roja por tal afirmación, pues sabia que Konata tenía cierta razón en lo que dijo, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

— ¿Quieres decir que tu no me necesitas? — expresó con la misma tonada que su último argumento, para defenderse de la afirmación de su amada.

— …

La bocina de los dos teléfonos permanecieron en absoluto silencio por un buen rato. Kagami empezó a preocuparse por si había dicho algo indebido y por los sentimientos de su amada, pues es evidente la respuesta que esperaba y que aun no llegaba.

— ¿Ko… Konata? — pregunto tímida y tristemente.

— Perdón Kagamin, es que pasaron una noticia interesante en la T.V. jeje.

— Jeje menos mal, pensé que te habías ido o que la llamada se había cortado.

— Por cierto… sobre lo que me preguntaste…

Kagami se quedó paralizada, no entendía el porque se sentía tan nerviosa, después de todo ya eran novias y ambas habían recobrado la confianza la una con la otra.

— Jeje no te preocupes, fue solo una broma — contesto Kagami casi involuntariamente de manera muy nerviosa.

— Yo… no solo te necesito, sino que te ya eres parte de mi corazón, por eso ya no importa si no estoy contigo físicamente, el saber que me amas tanto como yo a ti hace que no me sienta sola, puedo sentir tu presencia cerca de mi, como si estuvieras sentada aquí, junto a mi Kagamin, ¡TE AMO!

Kagami no pudo contener las lágrimas y discretamente comenzó a llorar.

— Jeje eres una pésima poeta Konata.

— Pero al menos hago el intento, aunque apuesto que seguro debes de estar llorando Kagamin jeje

— ¡¿Qué cosas dices Konata?! — Dijo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con las mangas del suéter que traía puesto — ¿Cómo crees que lloraría por algo así?

Las dos siguieron charlando por largo rato, esperanzadas de que la lluvia cesara, pero conforme el tiempo iba pasando ese deseo se iba desvaneciendo ya que en lugar de que se acercara la tan esperada aparición del Sol en todo lo alto, el día se tornaba aun mas oscuro, los relámpagos iluminaban incesantemente todo el amplio cielo mientras los truenos se imponían haciendo vibrar los muebles y ventanas de las presas de tan trepidante aguacero.

Mucho mas tarde, siendo ya las 5 de la tarde con unos cuantos minutos, ambas rendidas ante el persistente clima, se dispusieron a despedirse y finalizar su llamada telefónica.

— Tal parece que el clima no va a mejorar hoy

— Si, que lastima, tu que tenias tantas ganas de verme Kagamin

— ¡Tu eres la que tiene ganas de verme a mi, ya que tu fuiste la que me llamo a mi!

Konata no encontró las palabras para defenderse de ese comentario de su amada, por lo que indignada se resigno.

— Rayos, me descubriste Kagamin. — dijo con voz un poco burlona — Pero espero que mañana si se cumpla.

Kagami se sonrojó por lo que le replicó su novia, sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su espalda y contesta un tanto nerviosa.

— Y… yo también Konata

—Kagamin… ¡te amo!

— Yo… Yo… también… Te… ¡Te amo! — contesto tartamudeando por la razón que el lector evidentemente conoce.

— Adiós, nos vemos mañana

— S… Si, hasta mañana.

Por la bocina del teléfono se pudo escuchar el sonido de Konata presionando el botón de colgar. Kagami se quedo por unos momentos mirando el teléfono sin prestarle atención realmente pues pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho su enamorada, nos como si nunca las hubiera escuchado de ella, es solo que nuestra ilusionada protagonista no se podía acostumbrar a escucharlas, cada vez que Konata usaba esas dos cortas palabras el pecho de su igual se estremecía por la felicidad, su cara cambiaba de color al de un jitomate maduro que reposaba a plena luz del en un soleado mediodía, la temperatura de su rostro incrementaba drásticamente y su boca no recibía ninguna clase de información por parte de su mente y comenzaba a tartamudear o a decir cosas incoherentes.

Por su lado, Konata simplemente se dirigió a su ordenador para jugar un rato en línea, pero no se confunda estimado lector, en su mente también vagaban los mismos pensamientos de Kagami, a pesar de que trataba de parecer lo mas segura posible ante la persona que amaba, no podía evitar el sentirse insegura en cierto grado, pues al igual que Kagami, se corazón se aceleraba cuando hablaban sobre lo que sienten la una hacia la otra, tal vez ella no se sonrojaba a la igual que su compañera, pero su respiración evidentemente se alteraba de forma dramática.

Hablando más de lo que pasó después de que colgaron, la tarde fue un claro ejemplo de la expresión "_un día cualquiera_": Konata jugó el resto del día en Internet en su computador, mientras que Kagami pasó el tiempo con sus hermanas.

Se podría decir que la relación que tienen es un tanto prometedora, aunque avance a pasos de tortuga, pero poco a poco han ido soltándose mutuamente, aun faltaban poco mas de dos semanas para que Kagami se fuera estudiar, y aunque pareciera que es un lapso muy corto de tiempo, nuestra personaje principal haría rendirlo lo máximo posible.

Ya en la noche, ambas se fueron dormir tranquilas, al ocuparse en infinidad de cosas dejaron en ultimo plano sus preocupaciones, al final las dos pensaron que a pesar de no haber podido pasar el tiempo juntas vivieron un gran día.


	4. Adiós, Amiga Mía

Pasaron los días y el depresivo clima no llegó a su fin, la ciudad se quedó paralizada gracias a tan tremendo aguacero. Las calles se inundaron por completo, lo que impedía el paso de los automóviles, y para colmo, los incesantes rayos se encargaron de privar de energía eléctrica a todas las casas rehenes de tan agitada tormenta, pero no era todo, sino que para terminarla de amolar las líneas telefónicas igual dejaron de funcionar, lo que mantuvo incomunicadas a todas las victimas.

El tiempo se había ido volando, 3 días consecutivos y Kagami permanecía prisionera en su casa, estaba demasiado ansiosa por salir a ver a sus amigas y principalmente a su amada, pues sabia que su estancia junto a ellas era limitada. La inmensa frustración de su impotencia ante la tormenta la obligaba a cierto grado a resignarse a no ver absolutamente a nadie que no fuese su familia por el resto de sus vacaciones.

Las noches eran aparentemente mas largas por la falta de luz, ya que no había muchas cosas que se pudiesen hacer al oscurecerse, provocando que incluso el leer o jugar juegos de mesa se volvieran una tarea imposible de realizar, inclusive con el uso de velas.

A pesar de todo ello, el suave y relajante sonido de la lluvia cayendo en las calles causaba en sus escuchas una sensación de calma, por lo que dormirse temprano resultaba una oferta difícil de rechazar. Cabe mencionar que por el hecho del interminable diluvio se suspendieron todas las actividades laborales, escolares y sociales.

Regresando al tema de la estrella de nuestra historia, Kagami se acostó todas estas noches pensando en que posiblemente el clima mejoraría al día siguiente, y para su fortuna, cumplido el cuarto día de la tormenta, paró de llover, aunque el sol aun no asomaba ni un mísero rayo de luz. Pero aun a pesar de haber cesado la lluvia, las calles permanecían intransitables, por lo que esperar un día más era necesario, claramente esto llenó de esperanza no solo a Kagami, sino a todos los habitantes de la ciudad.

Más tarde, para suerte de todos, las líneas telefónicas volvieron a ser funcionales. Kagami al enterarse de tal noticia, no espero en comunicarse con su amada, sin embargo para su infortunio, en casa de Konata la línea seguía sin estar disponible. Intento comunicarse varias veces continuas sin tener éxito en ninguna de ellas hasta que finalmente se rindió. Espero un rato con la esperanza de salir victoriosa en su siguiente intento. Pasados cerca de 5 minutos que para ella fueron como media hora, hizo un intento más que lamentablemente tuvo el mismo resultado que los anteriores. Finalmente tiró la toalla y se rindió, por lo que decidió comunicarse con su olvidada amiga Miyuki.

— ¿Bueno?

— Hola Miyuki, ¿Cómo estás? — Respondió Kagami muy apenada por no haberse comunicado con ella desde que salieron de la escuela.

— Bien, ¿y tú?

— Jeje bien

La conversación prosiguió un poco tensa por unos cuantos minutos, pero poco a poco se volvió fluida.

— Y… ¿Cómo te ha ido con Konata?

— Jeje a que te refieres con eso, no es como si tuviéramos alguna relación o algo parecido. — contesto Kagami un tanto alterada por la naturaleza de la pregunta.

— Jeje ya veo, entonces se la han pasado bien.

— ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! — contestó nerviosa.

— Entonces supongo que la tormenta no fue un impedimento para ustedes.

Kagami se entristeció un poco y miró por la ventana el aun gris cielo, aunque las gotas ya no caían interminablemente afuera, la enorme cantidad de agua en las calles simulaban una laguna, en la cual se podía ver claramente el reflejo de las casas alrededor y del cielo.

— No, de hecho no he sabido nada de Konata estos últimos días.

— Ya veo, lo siento.

— No te preocupes, afortunadamente ya dejó de llover así que pronto sabré algo de ella.

— Tienes razón, y... ¿no te has comunicado con ella por teléfono?

— Si, lo hice el primer día que comenzó a llover, pero desde entonces se cortó el teléfono y no pude hablar con ella después.

— Ya veo, y ya tienes línea de nuevo, ¿cierto?

— Si, llevo buen rato tratando de comunicarme con ella pero no contesta.

— Oh, ya veo. Oye Kagami, ¿no te gustaría venir a mi casa mañana con Tsukasa ya que paró de llover?

— Jeje claro, ¿y a que se debe el honor?

— Pues es que como pronto te vas a ir, quiero que pasemos más tiempo todas juntas.

— Está bien, pero no se si el metro funcione mañana, las calles aun siguen muy inundadas y tal vez vuelva a llover en la noche.

— Tienes razón, espero que no sea el caso y si puedan venir, también invitaré a Konata para que puedas hablar con ella.

Es más que lógica la reacción de Kagami, ella se puso un tanto emocionada por la proposición de su amiga.

— Jeje ¿pero que dices?, no es necesario que la invites también, ella suele arruinar siempre nuestras reuniones con sus disparates.

— Pero me parece muy buena idea que todas estemos juntas, además creo que Konata siempre anima nuestras reuniones.

— Es… Está bien, pero no creas que acepto por que la quiero ver o algo así, si no porque creo que tienes un poco de razón, una reunión sin ella sería muy aburrida.

La conversación continúo por algunos minutos hasta que finalmente Miyuki se despidió y colgó. Kagami se quedó pensando en que haría mañana al encontrarse con su amada frente a Miyuki y Tsukasa. No hallaba las palabras para explicarles su relación. Se decía a ella misma que ellas comprenderían, pues prácticamente gracias a ellas se hizo realidad su primera cita, por lo que resultaría natural que ambas terminaran siendo novias. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si Tsukasa le contaba a sus padres y hermanas?. Esta pregunta la llenó de preocupación, ya que conocía muy bien a su hermana gemela y sabía que es pésima guardando secretos. Pensó en infinidad de explicaciones, pero ninguna le satisfacía lo suficiente para dar a conocer su relación.

Un poco desesperada, tomó de nuevo el teléfono e intentó llamar a Konata una vez más, ya que le alarmaba el pensar que Konata pudiese hacer público su noviazgo. Sin embargo, su intento en comunicarse fue fallido, lo que la estresó aun más. Indignada siguió intentando una y otra vez sin éxito hasta que se dio por vencida. Pensaba que eventualmente tendría que darse a conocer ese sentimiento que tenían la una por la otra.

La noche fue muy diferente a las anteriores, pues la oleada de nubes grises al fin se habían retirado de todo lo alto y dejaron a escena el amplio páramo celeste en donde una bronceada luna llena reinaba resplandeciente. Las estrellas abarcaban todo el cielo y se veían tan claras y nítidas que pareciese que eran más puntos blancos que fondo negro. Kagami jamás había visto una noche siquiera parecida. Hay que darle crédito a la falta de energía eléctrica por supuesto, pues gracias a su ausencia fue posible tan preciosa noche.

Mientras observaba las estrellas se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Konata, imaginaba que posiblemente estaría durmiendo por no poder jugar videojuegos ni ver anime por la televisión. Al recordar a su amada en su rostro se dibujó una tierna sonrisa, pues con tan hermosa vista recordó todos los bellos momentos hasta ahora vividos con su actual novia.

— _No hay razón para sentir vergüenza de esta relación — _pensaba _— si todos se llegaran a enterar, aun si no lo aceptaran, me sentiría muy feliz de poder decirle a todos lo que siento por Konata. No importa lo que pase mañana, estoy segura de que será un bello día, pues después de casi una semana podré verla de nuevo, espero pasar mucho tiempo con ella. Ya falta poco… pronto… ya no la veré más._

De los cristalinos ojos de Kagami empezaron a brotar lagrimas, aun así ella no dejaba de implorar el inigualable panorama. Progresivamente empezó a llorar, ella no quería alejarse de su amada ni de su familia y menos ahora que su relación con Konata estaba comenzando. Quería quedarse ahí siempre.

La mañana siguiente se levantó ligeramente mas temprano de lo habitual, se arregló lo mejor que pudo, y fue a despertar a su hermana, quien por su lado se lo tomó con demasiada calma. Marcando el reloj apenas las 10 a.m., Kagami ya estaba lista para partir, mientras que su gemela, apenas y comenzaba a vestirse, lo que causó que se empezara a desesperar.

4 horas después, apenas estaban saliendo de su casa, era evidente que Kagami estaba muy molesta pues quería llegar a casa de Miyuki desde temprano para pasar mas tiempo con su amada, aunque después de pensarlo bien seguramente Konata hizo exactamente lo mismo que Tsukasa. Por lo que esperaba encontrarse con ella desde la estación del metro.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, Kagami hecho una mirada por todos lados buscando a su amada, con la ilusión de encontrarse con ella, pero esta vez la suerte no le hizo compañía y no la halló por ningún lado.

El metro se hizo esperar bastante tiempo, casi por más de 10 minutos, durante los cuales nuestra protagonista no paraba de buscar a su amada por todas direcciones, sin tener resultados positivos en ninguno de sus intentos.

Después de tanta espera, el tren por fin hizo su tan ansiada aparición, a pesar de la hora no había demasiada gente en la estación y los vagones venían prácticamente vacíos. Las dos hermanas gemelas subieron al vagón y se sentaron juntas, Kagami se sentía un poco decepcionada por no haber encontrado ahí a su amada, pero no se dejo afectar demasiado por ello, pues sabía que finalmente la vería en casa de su amiga Miyuki.

Su transporte las llevo a su destino rápidamente, inclusive su viaje duró menos que la espera que se vieron forzadas a hacer para que el metro pasará. Ambas caminaron fuera de la estación y se dirigieron sin más preámbulos a casa de su amiga, la cual estaba a un par cuadras de distancia.

Una vez que llagaron a su destino, tocaron el timbre unas cuantas veces hasta que al fin fue Miyuki a recibirlas. Las llevo adentro y evidentemente, una vez ya adentro, Kagami volteó incesantemente hacia todo lugar buscando a su enamorada, nuevamente sin éxito en su búsqueda.

— ¿Y Konata? — preguntó un tanto avergonzada Kagami. — ¿aun no ha llegado?

— Tuve un problema al comunicarme con ella, pues no entraba mi llamada, lo siento, debí haberte dicho.

Kagami se entristeció bastante, pues esa era la razón principal por la cual había asistido, aun a pesar de que la invitación fue hecha por la misma Miyuki. Este hecho hizo sentir mal a Kagami, puesto que su amiga fue quien la invitó para pasar tiempo con ella, y nuestra protagonista solo pensaba en su novia. Así que dejó de mortificarse y decidió disfrutar el día aun con la ausencia de su amada.

— No te preocupes, yo te dije que sería una mala idea si la invitábamos, por lo que creo que disfrutaremos mucho el día aunque ella no haya venido.

Miyuki asintió esto último. Las tres se la pasaron el día platicando sobre sus últimos días en la escuela mientras tomaban té, pues hay que tomar en cuenta que la familia de Miyuki era adinerada, por lo que tenían ciertas costumbres un tanto refinadas. A la plática se le aunaron gran variedad de temas, como televisión, lo que harían de sus vidas, etc.

Las horas se fueron pasando una tras otra, la conversación era muy interesante y fluida, ninguna parecía tener la más mínima intención de cesar. Inclusive se podría decir que Kagami se olvidó de lleno de Konata. Ella estaba disfrutando mucho el día, aun con esta ausencia tan importante. Remotamente pensaba que era posible que esta fuese la última vez que podría platicar o siquiera convivir con su gran amiga Miyuki, quien por su parte, consideraba a Kagami como su mejor amiga, pues es ella con quien mejor se puede comunicar sin tanta pena.

Se estaba empezando a hacer tarde y la tan apasionada charla que tenían las tres tuvo que llegar a su fin. Ninguna de ellas quería que esto pasara, por lo que Miyuki sugirió que se quedaran a dormir en su casa. Las hermanas aceptaron sin dudarlo, así que llamaron a su casa y avisaron de la situación. Sus padres asintieron a la proposición.

Decididas a no parar con su conversación, siguieron hasta altas horas de la noche, su plática no parecía que fuese a acabar, sin embargo el sueño se fue apoderando de ellas una por una, por lo que no aguantaron más allá de las 2 de la madrugada.

Al siguiente día, todas se levantaron pasadas las 10 de la mañana, a excepción de Tsukasa, quien permaneció dormida otras dos horas más. Durante esas dos horas Miyuki y Kagami platicaron sobre lo de sus universidades, un tema en el que evidentemente Tsukasa no podría dar mucho de que hablar.

— Entonces te vas a ir lejos a estudiar ¿no es así Kagami?

— Si, no se si volveré a ver a mi familia por bastante tiempo.

— Y ¿Por qué no vienes durante las vacaciones?

— El problema es que mi universidad es una clase de internado en donde no puedo salir de vacaciones, y por la distancia mis papas y mi hermana no podrán visitarme muy seguido.

— Y… ¿Konata?

— ¿Konata? — respondió sorprendida por la pregunta que su amiga le acababa de hacer.

— Si, ¿ya no podrás verla?

— Pues… — replicó un poco deprimida por lo que su amiga le acababa de decir. — seguramente no.

Miyuki se dio cuenta que no debió haber sacado a Konata en el tema por lo que inmediatamente se disculpó.

— Perdón Kagami, no debí de haber preguntado algo así, lo siento.

— No te preocupes, no es tu culpa que esto pase, finalmente es la cruda realidad que debo de aceptar, una vez que me vaya a la universidad ya no podré ver a Konata de nuevo, o al menos no por un largo tiempo.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio, Kagami desvió la mirada al suelo evidenciando su tristeza, cosa que a Miyuki la hizo sentir mal pues fue la responsable de la reacción de su mejor amiga.

Kagami se percató de lo que pensaba Miyuki, por lo que trato de levantarle el ánimo liberándola de la responsabilidad de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— Ya te dije que no te preocupes Miyuki, tal vez cuando acabe la universidad me vuelva a encontrar con Konata, además no es como si ella y yo tuviéramos una relación muy especial, simplemente somos nov…

Kagami frenó sus palabras inmediatamente pero se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso su compañera, la cual se llevó los puños cerrados al rostro, cubriendo toda su cara sonrojada a excepción de sus ojos, que estaban muy abiertos en señal de desconcierto.

— ¿Nov… Nov… Novias? — pregunto Miyuki quien permanecía impactada.

— ¡No!, jeje eso… eso no era lo que iba a decir, este… yo quería decir… que… somos… nov… nov… novatas con el tema de la universidad jeje si, no tenemos ni idea de cómo será, por lo que estamos muy nerviosas de entrar jeje.

Miyuki comprendió la reacción de Kagami por lo que no insistió con el tema y fingió creer su argumento.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de la escena, pero solo por un corto plazo de tiempo, pues unos cuantos instantes después de las últimas palabras que dijo Kagami, Tsukasa se despertó. Desde cierto punto de vista significó un alivio para ambas, pues la conversación se torno tensa desde que Konata formo parte del tema.

— Buenos días — dijo Tsukasa mientras aun se tallaba los ojos.

— Buenos días — respondieron sincronizadamente Kagami y Miyuki.

Mientras Tsukasa se arreglaba para "desayunar", para lo que pidió ayuda a ambas para peinarse, aun a pesar de tener el cabello muy corto. No es de extrañar, puesto a que todos conocemos la torpeza de esta entrañable personaje.

Una vez lista, almorzaron, hablaron por un rato más un poco mas tranquilas gracias a la presencia de Tsukasa y finalmente se despidieron con un fuertísimo abrazo, pues esta sería probablemente la última vez que Kagami la viera antes de partir a la universidad. Como era de esperarse, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y, tanto una como la otra, rompieron en llanto mientras se abrazaban en la puerta.

Después de tan dramática despida, al fin las hermanas gemelas partieron hacia su hogar. Miyuki no dejaba de observarlas marchándose y con su brazo levantado en todo lo alto se despedía de ellas, al igual que su mejor amiga, quien hacia exactamente lo mismo con Miyuki mientras gritaba sin fin de palabras de despedida.

A pesar de que en las calles aun abundaban charcos que abarcaban todo el camino y parte de la banqueta, el sol se asomaba con todo su esplendor, dejando los días lluviosos que anteriormente se apoderaron de la ciudad en el completo olvido. Se podía pronosticar que esos estancamientos de agua desaparecerían por efectos del sol para el día siguiente o incluso para esa misma tarde.

Llegaron a su casa poco más de las 4 de la tarde. Cuando entraron, encontraron una nota de parte de sus padres. Al parecer ellos habían ido a comer fuera junto con sus hermanas mayores después de esperarlas un buen rato.

— Vez Tsukasa, si te hubieras levantado mas temprano los habríamos alcanzado.

— Lo siento — replicó un poco triste.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

— Bueno — Respondió Tsukasa — aja… si… si, aquí esta…

Kagami escuchaba la conversación únicamente de la parte de su hermana, intrigada de averiguar con quien hablaba. Murmurando y con señas le pregunto de quien se trataba, pero ella continuaba respondiendo al ser del otro lado de la línea.

— Si… te la paso… — cubrió el micrófono del teléfono con su mano derecha — Es para ti Kagami.

— ¿Y de quien se trata? — preguntó ansiosa de conocer quien era.

— Toma y lo sabrás.

Kagami tomó el teléfono un tanto desidiosa, pues es evidente quien creía que era, así que con un tono tímido contestó.

— ¿Bueno?

— Buenas tardes, ¿es usted la señora Konata?

— ¡Que clase de broma es esa Konata! — respondió Kagami con tono molesto y totalmente sonrojada.

— Jejeje perdón Kagamin, ¿en serio no te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Kagami se quedo muda por completo, totalmente impactada por lo que acababa de oír se sonrojó aun más.

— …

— Es una broma Kagamin — dijo Konata tratando de normalizar la conversación al ver que su amada se quedo en silencio por un tiempo considerable. Pero, a pesar de esto, Kagami aun seguía sin palabras.

— Bueno, te llamé para preguntarte si… nos podíamos ver hoy, ya que la lluvia al fin paró.

— Emmm… si, claro.

— Que bien jeje y… ¿te parece si nos vemos en el centro comercial en media hora?

— Está bien, ahí te veo.

— Ok, nos vemos Kagamin.

— Bien.

Al colgar Kagami seguía muy impactada por lo que había dicho su amada. Sin embargo ella en verdad deseaba verla, por lo que sintió culpa por haber hablado de manera entrecortada con ella por teléfono.

Durante su camino se sentía rara, se sentía preocupada, _tal vez es porque dejé sola a Tsukasa, si eso debe ser _pensaba, aunque en su corazón sabía que ese sentimiento era por Konata.

Al llegar a la plaza, se sentó en una banca esperando a su novia que no asomaba sus narices por ningún lado. Pasaron los minutos uno tras otro y ni rastros de Konata. 10 minutos, 20 minutos y aun nada. La preocupación de Kagami aumentó progresivamente conforme el tiempo transcurría. Ya habían pasado 25 minutos y Konata ni sus luces, por lo que, un tanto desidiosa, optó por retirarse de regreso a su casa. Se levantó y miró hacia todas direcciones, esperanzada de encontrarla antes de marcharse, sin embargo no tuvo éxito.

Caminó en dirección a la puerta de la plaza, miraba los aparadores de las tiendas mientras pensaba en Konata. Durante su recorrido escucho un grito a lo lejos que la llamaba. Era Konata, quien llegó jadeando, probablemente corrió hasta el punto de encuentro porque se la había hecho tarde como de costumbre, o al menos eso pasó por la mente de Kagami al verla.

— Lo siento Kagamin — dijo Konata aun jadeando — es que el metro no pasaba.

— No te preocupes Konata — contestó con una sonrisa amigable un tanto forzada.

— Bueno, y… ¿Cómo has estado Kagamin? — expresó casi cantando.

— Pues… bien jeje ¿y tu?

— Jeje igual, igual, y… ¿no me extrañaste? — preguntó al tomar la mano derecha de Kagami e inclinar un poco su cabeza para darle ternura a su amada.

— Pues… emmm… s… si — respondió sonrojada.

Las dos fueron a la cafetería de costumbre y se sentaron en la misma mesa que en su primera cita, a pesar de que su "re-encuentro" después de las incesantes lluvias fue un poco atrabancado, conforme iban hablando se iban desenvolviendo nuevamente. Un poco mas tarde pudieron disfrutar nuevamente de la puesta de sol desde el balcón.

— Esta vez es más hermoso que la vez pasada — expreso cautivada Kagami al apreciar el atardecer.

— Si, mucho más hermosa — respondió Konata, quien, como en su cita anterior, seguía enfocada en su amada, observando su cabello, que estaba un poco desarreglado por la forma tan repentina en que se armó la cita, sin embargo, los rebeldes cabellos que no se aplacaron a la cabeza de Kagami la hacían lucir preciosa.

Kagami volteó a ver a su amada y se percato de que la observaba y de que aquella última frase que expresó su novia era dirigida hacia ella, lo que generó que se sonrojase por completo.

— Konata…

— ¿Si Kagamin?

Kagami agachó la mirada y sostuvo con fuerza con sus manos la mini falda de mezclilla que traía puesta, tratando de envalentarse a decirle algo parecido a lo que su enamorada le acababa de dar a saber.

—Tu… tu… también te vez más hermosa… Konata.

Konata igual se puso roja de su rostro, nunca había escuchado tales palabras salir de los irresistibles labios de su novia, tan así fue que se sostuvo y no permitió que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos.

— Aww… la Kagamin linda es más hermosa que la tsundere.

— Tú tienes la culpa de que sea tsundere, por comentarios como ese — replicó mientras se cruzo de brazos y piernas y puso una cara un poco más seria.

— Jeje lo siento Kagami, pero es que me encanta ver las expresiones que haces cuando te digo cosas así.

Kagami desvió la mirada completamente roja. Konata se acercó más a ella y con su mano tomó el rostro de su amada por la barbilla, dirigió su vista hacia la propia y mientras sonreía le dijo.

— Tu mirada es preciosa Kagamin, al igual que todo tu rostro, por eso me gusta ver todas las posibles formas que este puede tomar.

Kagami se quedó totalmente sin palabras, sus ojos se humedecieron al escuchar las palabras más maravillosas que jamás creyó poder escuchar de parte de Konata.

Konata se empezó a acercar lentamente al rostro de Kagami. Pero esta giró levemente su cabeza de manera que su cara no fuese el blanco de los labios de su enamorada.

— ¿Qué pasa Kagamin?

— Nada, es solo que…

Konata sonrió y le dijo.

— Recuerda que la última vez que estuvimos aquí dijimos que ya no nos importaría lo que pensaran los demás sobre lo nuestro, y que ya no nos avergonzaríamos de este amor que sentimos.

— No es por eso, es que… yo…

Kagami alzó la cabeza para hablar de frente con su amada, pero inmediatamente ésta la besó. Kagami quedó sorprendida de momento, pero rápidamente asimiló la situación y disfrutó del momento. Poco a poco cerró los ojos al igual que su amada mientras se besaban. Las manos de ambas se buscaban mutuamente, tanteando al azar sus piernas hasta que finalmente dieron la una con la otra.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron con una tierna sonrisa, aunque Kagami estaba más sonrojada que su amada. Sin embargo, sus miradas no se apartaron de su igual y nuevamente sus labios se aproximaron mutuamente, solo que esta vez de manera completamente voluntaria por parte de las dos.

Se sujetaron muy fuerte de sus manos mientras se besaban, solo que esta vez el beso fue el más apasionado que se habían dado. Quien fuese testigo de aquella demostración de amor probamente se habría sentido incomodo debido a lo intenso que fue. Afortunadamente para ellas nadie las observo demostrándose su efusivo amor, de lo contrario hubiesen podido tener problemas con los que atendían la cafetería.

Una vez que terminaron aquel esplendoroso beso, siguieron platicando sobre cosas más comunes, entre ellas el porque Konata no recibió ninguna de las llamadas telefónicas por parte de su enamorada y de Miyuki. Ella le respondió que se debió a que no había pagado el servicio telefónico antes de que iniciaran las lluvias, y una vez que estas aparecieron, ya no tuvo oportunidad de realizar su pago. Durante su plática no soltaron sus manos más que para comer los postres que Kagami pidió, con los cuales Konata le daba de comer en la boca y viceversa.

El sol por fin se oculto por completo, dejándole el turno nocturno a la luna, que esta vez no se encontraba en el centro del firmamento, sino apenas arriba del horizonte opuesto al que sirvió de escapo de su labor al sol. Sin embargo, seguía teñida de un dorado color esplendoroso que iluminaba tenuemente las encharcadas calles de la metrópolis.

Una vez más, la noche pescó infragantes a nuestras protagonistas, que al percatarse de tal suceso emprendieron marcha a sus casas. En lo que emprendían su camino se tomaban felices de las manos y hablaban.

Por fin llegaron al metro, el cual llego casi instantáneamente. Al igual que su arribo a la estación, el tren las llevo rápidamente a su destino.

Al bajar de su transporte sabían que había llegado el momento más triste del día: el despedirse. Las dos se miraron sin borrar su expresión de felicidad de sus rostros, fue un día inolvidable para ellas. Se tomaron de las manos y con un beso discreto y breve en los labios se dijeron adiós. Pero, Konata no dejaba ir tan fácilmente a su novia.

— Jeje ya suéltame Konata, me tengo que ir, Tsukasa me está esperando — dijo Kagami ante la insistencia de Konata.

— Jeje espera, tengo que decirte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto Kagami de manera dulce y atenta.

— Lo que pasa es que… estaré sola hoy en casa y…

Kagami se sorprendió un poco, pues creía saber a lo que su amada iba a llegar.

— No me quiero quedar sola en casa — continuo Konata con una mirada un tanto triste y honesta.

— Mmm… pero yo no puedo ir contigo, Tsukasa también está sola en casa, además… está mal ir a dormir a tu casa si no hay nadie en ella — respondió Kagami sonrojada y nerviosa.

— ¡Anda!, es probable que tus papás ya llegaron a tu casa, si quieres llámala por teléfono para confirmarlo, y además, no es la primera vez que duermes en mi casa Kagamin, no haremos ninguna cosa pervertida, es solo que no quiero estar sola.

— Está bien — respondió Kagami después de suspirar — deja llamar a Tsukasa.

Kagami tomó su celular y le marcó al de Tsukasa al mismo tiempo que Konata pegaba su oído al teléfono para enterarse de la conversación.

— ¿Bueno?, ¿Tsukasa?

— Hola hermana, ¿donde estás? — contestó Tsukasa.

— En la estación del metro, ¿ya llegaron todos?

— ¿Quiénes todos?

— Pues nuestros papas y mis hermanas.

— ¡Ah, ya!, si, tiene poco rato que llegaron.

Konata sonrió al escuchar lo que Tsukasa acababa de afirmar.

— Menos mal. Oye, diles que no llegaré hoy a casa, me iré a casa de Konata a dormir.

— Espera.

Tsukasa se fue sin colgar el teléfono a informar de tal hecho a sus papás.

— Te dije que no habría problema Kagamin — dijo Konata con una mirada un tanto burlona.

— Aun falta que me den permiso mis papás, no hay que cantar victoria aún.

— Tu siempre tan pesimista Kagami — contestó desanimada Konata.

— ¿Hermana? — se escuchó desde la bocina del teléfono.

— ¿Si Tsukasa?

— Dijeron que no hay problema, pero preguntaron que por que no me llevaste contigo.

— Jeje pues… diles que no quisiste venir o algo por el estilo.

— Está bien

— Bueno, adiós Tsukasa, nos vemos mañana, descansa.

— Igualmente.

Finalmente Kagami colgó el teléfono. Al voltear para dar la noticia a Konata esta sonreía victoriosa.

— Escuchaste todo, ¿cierto?

— Jeje lo importante ahora es que si podrás venir conmigo.

Konata tomó a su amada de la mano y se aventuraron en dirección a casa de los Izumi.

En el camino Kagami parecía un poco nerviosa por lo que pudiese suceder, pues su pervertido conciente no dejaba de presentarle diferentes desenlaces de esa noche. Conforme avanzaban en su trayecto todos esos pensamientos la orillaron a arrepentirse de haber aceptado. Sin embargo, al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Konata, quien estaba muy animada y ansiosa por pasar la noche con su novia, despejó su mente de aquella culpa y la llenó de tranquilidad.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Konata, Kagami se dio cuenta que en efecto no había nadie, al parecer su papá estaba "trabajando" y su prima se marcho con su otra prima. Solo estaban ella y su amada.


End file.
